


Choking on Flowers

by hinamicchi



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fluff, Marriage, POV Third Person, Pre established relationship, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamicchi/pseuds/hinamicchi
Summary: Why do bad things happen to good people?And why do the good things always have to happen at the worst of times?[Corrin struggles to find the balance between family life and commanding an army. It's not an easy feat, especially when your husband and children are a part of the army you're commanding.]





	1. Dusk Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Really shit description but it gets the idea across lmao.  
> This hasn't been beta read, so if there are any mistakes I apologize! If you point them out to me I'll happily and quickly fix it. ^^  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

"I know what I said, but I wasn't thinking straight! We'd just been in battle!"

Xander sighed and looked at his wife, running a hand through his hair. That motion, the sigh and then running a hand through his hair, was a little quirk of his he did whenever he was stressed. Corrin had noticed it and watched it develop when he and his siblings would visit her in the Northern Fortress. The habit became more frequent and more noticeable the older they got, and now, on the road to war, Corrin was noticing it more than she'd have ever liked.

"You cannot just go back on your word, little princess."

"I'm not trying to go back on my word!" Corrin groaned in frustration, balling her hands into fists. "Does this not frighten you? Does the idea of Siegbert and Kana, our _children_ , fighting Hoshidan soldiers and mercenaries and killers bring even an ounce of worry to you?"

Kana and Siegbert sat outside, their ears pressed to the door leading into their mother and father's tree house of a home. Xander and Corrin rarely ever argued. In fact, it was such a rare occurrence that the sounds of their raised voices scared anyone and everyone who could hear, their children in particular. The fact that the argument was about the role the two would take in the army worried them even more: They did not want to be the source of any conflict between their parents, and it took their combined strength not to rush into the room in tears and promise that their feet would never touch a battlefield so long as they _stopped yelling at each other._

"Of course it does!" Xander's voice boomed. "It scares me out of my wits! If it were up to me, they would live here, in their rooms, forever, but that's not how children should be raised. You of all people should know this, Corrin."

Kana and Siegbert looked at one another with wide eyes. They didn't know much about their mother's past, but they did know about the Northern Fortress she grew up in.

No sound came from the tree house for two minutes after that. Siegbert could only imagine the hurt look on his mother's face, the immediate regret filling up his father as he realized what he'd said.

"I'm sorry," Xander's voice was so quiet that the two children had to strain their ears to hear it. "That was- I shouldn't have- ...I shouldn't have said that."

"...I'm just scared, Xander." Corrin sounded so hushed, so weak in that moment that Siegbert had to hold Kana back from flinging the door open and running into her arms. "I finally- I finally have this place, this place to call a home, and you- You're here, and you're wonderful, and I love you so much, and I know you can handle yourself on a battlefield much better than I can but they... They're children, Xander. Our children. They shouldn't see the things you and I have seen, or be exposed to father the way you and I have been."

The siblings didn't know much about their grandfather, only that he was cruel, harsh, a king, and that he'd taken their mother away when she was very little. The way Corrin's voice cracked when she brought him up led the two to believe that their parents and aunts and uncles were sheltering them from the worst of it.

"They shouldn't." Xander agreed. "And they won't. They won't see the full horror of it, we can make sure of that. But we need them, Corrin. You saw how they handled themselves when they were attacked, they're powerful. They're not infants anymore."

"That's true," Corrin let out a weak laugh. "Siegbert is looking more and more like you every day. I'm becoming a bit concerned."

Siegbert's ears reddened and Kana grinned at him, lightly elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"He does indeed. He's almost like a carbon copy of myself when I was younger, but with your hair and your kindness," The siblings could practically hear the lovey-dovey smile their father had on his face when he said those words and sneered. "He'll grow to be a fine, strong, kind man. Kana too, he'll become a prince the kingdom adores and respects." This time it was Kana's ears to redden and Siegbert to elbow him lightly in the ribs.

"He will. They will. They'll be okay." Corrin let out a deep breath. "Okay, they... Siegbert and Kana can fight, but only under our supervision, and only when Leo and Camilla and Elise are there too."

"Is that a bit too much, darling? Leo, Camilla, and Elise have children of their own to look after, do they not?"

"Well, yes," Siegbert and Kana's mother let out an exasperated sigh. "But their children are still in the Deeprealms for now. And it would only be for a little bit... Until I- Until they get accustomed to fighting in battles the way we fight in battles."

"I'll agree to that," Xander chuckled. "We'll keep them safe, Corrin. I was Siegbert's age when I first went into battle, so I know what it's like. And Kana, our little dragon, he has you to teach him the ways, doesn't he?"

"He does," Corrin replied with a quiet giggle. "Alright. Well, I... Thank you for calming me down. I just get so worried, you know? When we first started fighting I never expected to have kids to watch over."

"Nor did I, little princess, but I suppose that's the way life goes."

Kana and Siegbert looked at each other, relieved that their beloved parents had stopped fighting and reached an agreement, one the two siblings liked as well. A happy ending.

"I guess you're right. Boys?" Kana's ears twitched and Siegbert's face paled. They'd been caught. "Would you like to come in? It's easier to listen to a conversation when there isn't a wall in the way, and I'm sure that floor is awfully tough." Glancing at each other, the boys sighed in unison and stood, Siegbert placing his hand on the doorknob and turning it. Their mother hadn't sounded upset at all, in fact, she sounded rather amused. A good sign. An angry Corrin was not a Corrin anyone wanted to be around.

When the two entered the room, they hung their heads in shame. Before them stood their parents, Xander with one arm wrapped around his wife's waist and the other placed on his hip. Corrin had her arms folded across her chest and was leaning against her husband. Both wore an amused expression.

"Sons, what did we tell you about eavesdropping?" Xander asked, his tone lightly stern.

"It's not princely if it doesn't help others."

Xander and Corrin both cocked an eyebrow.

"Did we really teach you that?" Xander furrowed his brows. "I'd have thought we'd have just taught you that it's bad no matter what."

Siegbert and Kana glanced at each other before shrugging.

"It doesn't matter. Just try not to do it again, okay?" Corrin smiled and opened her arms, beckoning her children to come hug her. "I assume that you heard everything?"

Two pairs of arms quickly encircled the prince and princess as Kana buried his face against his mother's stomach and Siegbert stretched to include his father in the hug as well.

"Correct, mother. I'm sorry." Siegbert replied. Kana smiled as he heard a chuckle rumble from his mother.

"It's okay. Are you both happy with what your father and I agreed on?" She asked, smoothing down her youngest child's hair.

"Yes!" Both children replied.

"I like the idea of Aunt Camilla or Aunt Elise or Uncle Leo watching over us at first," Kana mumbled, smiling more when he felt his father remove his hand from Corrin's waist and use it to pull Kana closer.

"So do I," Siegbert admitted. "The plan sounds wonderful."

"Good," Corrin sighed, looking up at Xander with a bright smile, who smiled down to her as well. The four of them continued hugging each other, happy to live in that moment of time. Corrin could only wish it could last forever. "I'm glad."


	2. Dim Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some domestic family stuff featuring a cameo for a cousin and an uncle ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This hasn't been beta read so if there are any mistakes pls point them out to me and they shall be fixed

"Kana, stop bothering Forrest!" Corrin shouted, sighing as she watched her youngest continue to pester his cousin. Forrest had a look Corrin knew all too well: The same one Leo would have when she tried to get his attention when he was studying. The look of absolute annoyance.

"Mother, would you like me to go and stop him?" Siegbert appeared by Corrin's side, his ever pleasant voice and appearance a stark contrast to his rowdy and excitable younger brother. The two watched Kana bob up and down around Forrest, who seemed to be trying to finish sewing the finishing touches on a dress of some sort. It was a gorgeous day out, causing most of the army to be out and about rather than in their rooms or mess hall or area they typically held war meetings.

"Forrest can handle himself... Right?" Corrin watched as her nephew's stitching became sharper.

"Yes, on the battlefield he is quite formidable," Siegbert nodded. "However, I'm not sure anyone can handle themselves once Kana gets into one of his moods."

Sighing once more, Corrin stretched and kicked off from the wall she'd been leaning on, meaning to fetch her child before Forrest tried stabbing him with his sewing needle. Before she could reach him, though, two men swooped onto the scene and stopped the quarrel before it even began.

Xander easily picked Kana up, spinning around while he placed the child on his shoulders. Leo placed a hand on Forrest's shoulder and gave him a quick sympathetic smile. The two children let out surprised noises at the sudden appearance of their fathers, not quite understanding what they were doing or where they'd come from.

"Sorry if Kana was bothering you," Xander apologized for his son. "That's a truly exquisite dress you're working on."

"Thank you, uncle." Forrest smiled and nodded, joining his father and father's brother in ignoring Kana's protests of being interrupted.

"Your mother was looking for you, shall we go and find out what she wanted?" Leo gave his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze, smiling as Forrest nodded and began putting away his things. Xander and Leo exchanged nods before parting, Xander making his way to where his wife and eldest son were watching and Leo departing with his own child.

"I just wanted Forrest to listen to my story," Kana whined, missing the amused smile Corrin gave him.

Xander sighed and lifted the boy off of his shoulders, placing him on the ground between his parents.

"Forrest was busy," Xander explained. "Sometimes, when people are working on something by themselves, they wish to be left alone. Your mother and I, on the other hand, would love to hear your story."

Kana shifted where he stood, pursing his lips and looking at the ground before beaming up at his parents.

"Really?" He asked, the pouty look he'd once had replaced by one of joy and excitement. "Siegbert, would you wanna hear it too?"

Siegbert smiled calmly and nodded, his little brother's expression growing brighter with each passing moment. Having such a loving and intrigued audience made Kana's heart swell, and without warning he pulled his sibling and parents into a large hug. Xander let out a surprised gasp followed by a chuckle, and Corrin nestled up against her family with a sweet smile. After a moment, Kana released them all and grabbed a hold of one hand from each parent.

"Okay, so, the other day Midori and I..." Kana continued his story, walking with his family towards the mess hall where Peri was stationed, blessing everyone with her cooking.

The sun was high in the sky, a slight breeze rustled the leaves in the trees, and everything was peaceful. As Kana rattled on, detailing his adventure with Midori, Corrin and Xander exchanged happy smiles and simultaneously gave a small squeeze to Kana's hands, which he happily returned without missing a beat. This was their family, the family they had built together and loved dearly. No matter the outcome of the war, or any heroic deeds the two could do, there would be no greater accomplishment than that of creating such a beautiful, loving family.


End file.
